The Thing That Left Behind
by mieru skylight
Summary: #Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / Otakku mulai membuka lagi arsip-arsip rahasia dari chip memori yang berkapasitas tidak lebih dari 2 Gigabyte –mungkin yang tertanam di otakku. Aku bahkan hampir lupa di memoriku aku menyimpan file mengenai orang ini.


**THE THING THAT LEFT BEHIND**

Sasusaku Love Story

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**=Sakura's POV=**

_Aku masih saja merasa tersesat dalam perjalanan kehidupan ini. Selalu saja ada keinginan untuk menatap lagi ke belakang sana, tempatku meninggalkan sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Dulu, perasaan itu begitu menyakitkan sampai aku ingin meninggalkannya jauh-jauh. Tapi saat kupikir aku telah jauh dari perasaan itu, mereka muncul lagi dalam mimpiku. Mengingatkanku. Memperingatkanku. Aku mulai menyadari, aku tidak benar-benar ingin melupakannya, aku tidak benar-benar ingin menguburnya, aku membutuhkannya untuk bisa terus bertahan hidup_.

**-sss&sss-**

"Ah, gomen" tanpa sengaja aku menubruk sesosok manusia di stasiun kereta tempatku janjian bertemu dengan Gaara. Stasiun begitu ramai di akhir pekan, saling bertubrukan bukan lagi hal yang tidak biasa. Lihat saja di dalam kereta itu, penuh sesak seakan-akan kereta itu tidak akan beroperasi lagi besok. Orang berlalu-lalang, terburu-buru mengejar waktu sambil terus menanamkan dalam benak mereka "_sudah tidak ada waktu lagi_". Mungkin mereka pikir besok dunia akan kiamat. Hm..mungkin saja. Aku hanya tersenyum geli memikirkan itu. Tapi, ketika kulihat sosok yang kutabrak, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Mungkin mataku sudah membulat sempurna dan tergambar sosok itu di dalamnya. Otakku mulai membuka lagi arsip-arsip rahasia dari chip memori yang berkapasitas tidak lebih dari 2 Gigabyte –mungkin yang tertanam di otakku. Aku bahkan hampir lupa di memoriku aku menyimpan file mengenai orang ini. Jantungku sepertinya sudah berhenti berdetak. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang sejak pagi tadi seolah-olah sedang bergerak lambat di waktu saat kutatap mata hitam itu. Aku menatapnya lama tanpa sanggup mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Sasuke-kun..!" seseorang memanggil nama itu. Nama yang dulu tidak asing di telingaku. Pria yang kutabrak itu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya sambil memberi isyarat untuk menunggu.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?" ujarku masih dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Pria di hadapanku ini mengernyitkan keningnya lalu berkata, "Sakura?"

"Sasuke? Kau sudah kembali?" tanyaku lemah setelah memastikan pria di hadapanku ini adalah pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal, kuharap kali ini aku tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi.

"Sasuke-kun, _hayaku_!" aku menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata tampak tidak sabar menunggu pria di hadapanku ini.

Sekali lagi pria yang sudah kupastikan bernama Sasuke menoleh kearah belakangnya lalu menoleh lagi padaku.

"Sakura." Sebuah suara memanggilku. Itu suara Gaara, orang yang sedang kutunggu. Aku dan Sasuke menoleh kearah Gaara yang tampak sedang mengatur napas. Sepertinya tadi dia berlari menuju tempat ini.

"Aku harus segera pergi" ujar Sasuke, lalu dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya –sebuah dompet, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam dompet itu lalu menyodorkannya padaku. "Ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku. Jya" ia pun berlari menuju kerumunan tempat gadis berambut merah itu menunggunya setelah memastikan kartu yang ia sodorkan sampai ditanganku. Aku terus mengikuti langkah kakinya dengan mataku tanpa sanggup berkata apa-apa.

**-sss&sss-**

**Flashback. **

**Musim Panas 7 tahun lalu.**

Hari itu masih dalam masa liburan musim panas. Aku, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Shikamaru berjanji akan bertemu di festival kembang api. Saat itu, kami kelas 3 SMU. Kami berenam sudah berteman baik semenjak kelas 1 SMU. Ada kejadian lucu yang membuat kami bisa berkenalan dan akhirnya berteman baik. Meski berbeda kelas, kami selalu bersama. Kami berenam pulang sekolah bersama-sama, belajar bersama, bermain bersama, selalu bersama-sama bahkan menghadapi masalah pun bersama-sama. Aku selalu merasa kebersamaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, aku selalu berpikir tidak akan ada yang mampu memisahkan kami. Tapi, di musim panas itu, aku akhirnya menyadari, ikatan yang kupikir begitu kuat itu ternyata serapuh kaca. Festival musim panas itu membawa perubahan besar dalam kehidupan kami berenam.

"Mana yang lain?" sebuah pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi terlontar padaku. Aku menoleh pada sumber suara. Sasuke. Dia memakai yukata, seperti yang kami berenam janjikan.

Aku tersenyum lalu berpura-pura marah. "Heehh…aku sudah menunggu selama setengah jam, dan yang datang baru kau saja?"

"Hn. Kupikir aku datang paling akhir. Seperti biasa, kau selalu tepat waktu." Ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri acuh di sebelahku. Dia melihat kesana-kemari pada jalan yang sedang dilalui orang-orang ber-yukata. Kuil tempat festival diadakan tepat diatas kami. Hanya perlu menaiki sekitar 42 anak tangga. Hari sudah hampir gelap tapi aku masih dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke. Aku selalu mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Aku mengaguminya dan sangat menyukainya. "Ngomong-ngomong, yukata itu cocok denganmu" ujarnya tiba-tiba membuat dadaku berdesir seperti ada angin puyuh disana yang sedang bergejolak.

"A-arigatou," ujarku. "Ibu yang memilihkan yukata ini untukku." Seketika aku merasa wajahku memanas, dadaku juga terasa memanas. Kupalingkan wajahku sambil menunduk. Aku masih ingat tadi siang aku meragukan yukata yang dipilihkan ibu ini, tapi beliau memaksaku memakai yukata ini karena yukataku yang sebelumnya sudah tidak cukup di tubuhku. Yukata biru muda dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna merah marun, aku mulai merasa percaya diri dalam balutan yukata ini.

"Kau terlihat cantik" ujar Sasuke sekali lagi membuatku merasa dadaku teriris-iris pisau yang tajam. Tidak menyakitkan, aku justru menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau mengeluarkan suara, aku yakin suaraku akan terdengar gemetaran. Tiba-tiba, dengan gerak cepat Sasuke meraih tanganku lalu memaksaku melangkah menaiki anak tangga. "Kalau kita hanya berdua saja rasanya jadi canggung, tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama denganmu." Kali ini kata-kata Sasuke membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Mungkin aku akan mati kalau terus merasakan perasaan ini.

Sasuke terus menggenggam tanganku menelusuri anak tangga, di tengah-tengah keramaian. Aku tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya penuh semangat. Aku memperhatikan sosoknya dalam balutan yukata biru tua dengan motif daun itu sambil mengikuti langkah kakinya. Kurasakan genggamannya yang kuat di tanganku.

"Kau ingin main apa, Sakura?"

"Balon air."

"Hn."

Sasuke terus menggenggam tanganku. Kami sengaja memilih permainan yang tidak mengharuskan menggunakan dua tangan. Kami berdua terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam perasaan ini, terlalu menikmati genggaman tangan masing-masing. Entah sudah berapa lama kami bergandengan tangan, entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang kami habiskan hanya berdua. Tapi masih saja, aku ingin lebih lama seperti ini.

Trrtttt…Trrrttt….Trrtttt..

Berulang kali ponselku bergetar. Aku tahu, seseorang sedang menelponku, tapi, aku tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Kalau kujawab panggilan itu, aku yakin Sasuke akan melepas tanganku.

"Ponselmu..?" Sasuke sepertinya menyadari getaran dari ponselku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Mungkin itu Naruto atau Ino" ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya, aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang ia buat dengan wajahnya itu. Kecewa? Hei, aku jauh lebih kecewa. Tapi, aku tahu dia tidak egois. Aku juga tidak ingin mempertahankan keegoisanku.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari tas kecil yang kubawa, itu panggilan dari Ino. "Ino?" ujarku.

"Kau dimana, Sakura? Kami sudah tiba di kuil, apa kau sedang bersama Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dari seberang telpon.

"Iya, aku dan Sasuke sedang bermain….eh?" belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku Ino menutup telpon dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul di sebelah Sasuke.

"Haahh…kalian curang, kalau sudah disini kenapa tidak bilang-bilang, kami menunggu kalian setengah jam di bawah sana, tahu!" seru Naruto.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku, Naruto!" Sasuke tampak kaget dengan kemunculan Naruto. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu kuhampiri Ino, Hinata dan Shikamaru yang menyusul di belakang Naruto.

"Jangan menutup telpon seenakmu, Ino!" gerutuku pada Ino. Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil cekikikan.

"Wahh, kalian para gadis benar-benar cocok memakai yukata." Ujar Shikamaru yang tidak seperti biasanya berkata dengan manis. Mungkin karena pengaruh suasana.

Kami berenam akhirnya berkumpul. Berjalan bergerombol di tengah keramaian. Kami bersama-sama menikmati kembang api yang meledak-ledak menambah suasana ceria di hati kami. Ceria, huh?

"_Kirei_…" Hinata berkata kagum sambil menatap kembang api yang baru saja meluncur ke langit dan meledak menimbulkan cahaya berwarna-warni.

"Hmm…" aku juga mengagumi cahaya berwarna-warni itu, begitu indah menghiasi langit malam di musim panas.

Dalam hiruk-pikuk itu, aku teringat sesuatu. Acara penembakan Hinata! Hinata mengatakan akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Kulirik Hinata yang masih menikmati kembang api, lalu kulirik Ino yang juga sedang menikmati suasana indah itu. Kutarik lengan Ino, mengajaknya menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi, Sasuke mnghentikanku. Ia berbisik di telingaku. Suaranya masih bisa kudengar meski kembang api masih menggelegar di langit sana. Aku menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk. Mungkin Sasuke ingin mengajakku menonton kembang api hanya berdua saja. Kupikir begitu.

**-sss&sss-**

Aku berdiri di bawah pohon di sebelah kuil, Sasuke memintaku menunggunya di tempat ini. Aku berbohong mengatakan akan ke toilet. Hmm…karena aku juga menunggu kesempatan ini, sejujurnya aku juga ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke tentang perasaanku.

Dari kejauhan tampak seseorang berlari mendekatiku. "Eh?" aku hampir tidak percaya pada pengelihatanku. "Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar datang." Naruto berkata sambil mengatur napas. Dia mendekatiku, memperlihatkan cengiran khas yang menampakan deretan gigi putihnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak syok. Kenapa yang datang bukan Sasuke? Kenapa Naruto? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Jantungku mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Bukan karena senang, tapi karena takut.

"Ano… Sakura-chan… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…"

Aku mencoba bersikap biasa. "Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Naruto?"

"Aku, sebenarnya… aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" wajah Naruto tampak serius.

"Ehh?" syok-ku bertambah setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Aku menyeringai sinis. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto!" teriakku frustasi.

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundakku. "Dengarkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Dari dulu aku menyukaimu. Sungguh… aku…"

"Tidak!" aku melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari pundakku. Tanganku gemetar, tubuhku juga gemetar. "Tidak! Jangan katakan itu lagi, Naruto! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu kau tidak ingin mendengarnya dariku? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mencengkeram kedua lenganku, aku bisa merasakan kedua tangannya gemetaran.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Tentu aku tidak mengharapkan ini terjadi. Aku menatap Naruto yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Naruto go-…"

"Sakura-chan… Naruto-kun…" suara Hinata menghentikan kalimatku. Aku segera menoleh. Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dariku dan Naruto. Sejak kapan? Dari bagian mana Hinata mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Naruto?

"Hinata-chan, aku…" aku hendak mendekati Hinata untuk menjelaskan, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku tertahan oleh tangan-tangan gemetar Naruto yang memaksa memelukku. "Eh?!"

Aku masih dapat melihat air mata Hinata yang mengalir di pipinya sebelum akhirnya dia berlari menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang masih menikmati festival. Sebuah kembang api meluncur ke langit bertepatan saat aku melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan paksa. "Gomen, Naruto.." aku pun berlari mengejar Hinata meski tak berhasil menemukannya malam itu. "Hinata-chan… gomen… gomen~ hiks…" tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. Perasaan sesak yang sejak tadi kurasakan sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi…kenapa bukan Sasuke?

"_Temui aku di bawah pohon di sebelah kuil_" Aku yakin Sasuke mengatakan demikian. Aku juga yakin hanya ada satu pohon yang dekat dengan kuil. Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa?

Sejak malam itu, kami berenam sudah hampir tidak pernah bersama-sama lagi. Mungkin hari itu terakhir kali kami menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama meskipun berakhir berantakan.

**-sss&sss-**

"Hahhh.." Ino menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah tidak pernah pulang sekolah bersama kita lagi. Rasanya jadi aneh." Ia menggumam di tengah-tengah lamunannya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menemui Hinata untuk minta maaf, tapi dia selalu mengabaikanku." Ujarku lemah. Sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak festival kembang api? Kini, menjelang hari kelulusan, aku belum juga bisa membuat kami berenam berkumpul bersama lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sakura" ujar Shikamaru. "Ini bukan salahmu." Lanjutnya sambil menelungkup di atas meja. Kafe tempat kami biasa berkumpul berenam rasanya jadi aneh. Kini hanya ada kami bertiga. "Ngomong-ngomong,…" tiba-tiba Shikamaru bangkit dan menatapku. "…Sasuke akan berangkat ke London minggu depan." Ujarnya dengan santai seraya melangkah membelakangiku dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Heeehhh? London?" Ino segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Shikamaru. "Dia berangkat di hari ujian masuk universitas? Selain itu….dia tidak ikut upacara kelulusan?" Secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya membuat Ino menabraknya. "Hei jangan berhenti mendadak begitu donk, Nanas!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Ino, Shikamaru yang selalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana membalikkan badannya lalu menatapku yang masih duduk di tempatku dalam berbagai macam pikiran.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam.

"Dia itu paling egois di antara kita, dia tidak pernah memikirkan mengenai kita, dia selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri, memutuskan datang seenaknya dan pergi seenaknya, apa menurutmu kita perlu membuatkannya pesta perpisahan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Lama aku menatap Shikamaru tanpa memberinya jawaban, sampai akhirnya ia dan Ino memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku di tempat itu. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku mulai membenci semua ini.

**Flashback end**.

**-sss&sss-**

Kukeluarkan kartu nama yang kemarin Sasuke berikan padaku. Sejak kemarin aku tidak berani melihatnya tanpa sebab. Mungkin secara tidak sadar aku takut berharap terlalu jauh. Aku takut pertemuanku dengan Sasuke hanya halusinasi. Tapi, kartu ini…

"Huh? Ini..."

Bodoh!

Sasuke bodoh!

###(Author: Di suatu tempat, Sasuke merasakan ada aura membunuh menelusup ke tubuhnya. "_Kenapa rasanya seperti ada orang yang sedang ingin membunuhku?_" pikirnya.)###

"Jelas-jelas dia bilang 'kartu namaku', tapi kenapa malah…haahhh.. apa boleh buat." Itu bukan kartu nama Sasuke. Itu kartu nama perusahaan bernama '**Mangetsu corp.**', di kartu itu tercantum alamat dan nomor telepon. "Apa dia salah memberi kartu?" Aku beranjak dari dudukku lalu melangkah menuju kamar.

"_Moshi-moshi_" aku menyapa penerima telepon di seberang sana. Si penerima telepon adalah seorang wanita, jelas dari suaranya.

Sesuai janji dengan si penerima telepon di Mangetsu Corp., aku mendatangi perusahaan itu. Aku masuk ke ruang tunggu yang ditunjuk petugas lobi. Ruangan itu mirip ruang rapat. Mungkin ruangan ini digunakan untuk bertemu client. Aku duduk di sofa dan menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang wanita berseragam kantor masuk dan menyediakan teh untukku.

"_Arigatou_," ujarku sambil mengangguk sedikit. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seseorang memasuki ruangan. Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum ketika melihatku. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujarnya seraya mendekat dan duduk di sofa berhadapan denganku.

"_Iie_. Maaf mengganggu waktu sibukmu." aku mengangguk sopan sambil berusaha tersenyum. Melihat wanita ini ada di perusahaan ini, itu menandakan Sasuke memang berada di perusahaan ini juga. Tapi, kenapa bukan Sasuke yang menemuiku? Kupikir aku sudah dengan jelas mengatakan pada petugas lobi aku membuat janji dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku Uzumaki Karin." wanita itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Uzumaki?" Nama itu tidak asing bagiku. Dia memiliki nama yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Seperti dugaan, nama Uzumaki tidak asing bagimu. Aku dan Naruto memang memiliki hubungan keluarga, tapi dia itu saudara jauh. Jadi, tolong jangan hubung-hubungkan aku dengan si bodoh itu." Ujar wanita itu arogan. Mirip Naruto.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat perilakunya. Maaf saja kalau aku menyamakannya dengan Naruto.

"Ah, kudengar dari petugas lobi, kau ingin bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau inginkan darinya, Haruno Sakura-san?" Karin bertanya sambil memberi penekanan pada namaku, dia juga menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku teman lama Sasuke." Jawabku. "Secara kebetulan kami bertemu di stasiun kemarin siang. Dia memintaku meneleponnya tapi dia sepertinya salah memberiku kartu nama" jawabku tenang.

"Hmmm..., jadi karena itu kau memberi pesan di lobi. Sayang sekali Sasuke-kun sedang tugas di luar kota, jadi dia tidak bisa menemuimu. Sebagai istrinya, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

"Istri?" tiba-tiba saja terasa ada beban berat di dadaku. Aku yakin wajahku telah menunjukkan apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Kami memang belum melakukan upacara, tapi kami sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan ke cacatan sipil." Karin tersenyum lembut. "Apa kau terkejut? Ah, aku juga terkejut saat dia melamarku sebulan yang lalu."

Tentu aku syok. Aku melirik kesana kemari, tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. "_So desu ka_?" aku mencoba tersenyum setelah meneguk teh yang sudah agak dingin. Dadaku terasa berat, tenggorokanku sakit dan aku merasa tubuhku gemetar. "_Ano_…kalau tidak keberatan, tolong sampaikan padanya kalau aku datang menemuinya." Ujarku gugup.

Karin menatapku, mengintimidasi. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat keberatan. Melihat dari ekspresimu saat kubilang Sasuke adalah suamiku, sepertinya dulu ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Jadi, dengan hormat aku meminta padamu untuk menjauhi suamiku."

Aku menatap Karin sambil mencoba bersikap tenang. Sejenak aku terdiam. "Kalau begitu, aku mohon permisi." Ujarku seraya beranjak dari dudukku lalu mengangguk memohon diri. Aku melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan sakit di dadaku. Sasuke sudah menikah, sementara aku...aku terus dihantui mimpi tentang masa lalu. Bodoh. Kau bodoh sekali Sakura!

**-sss&sss-**

_Aku melangkah sendirian menuju sebuah pintu yang masih jauh di depanku. Di sekitarku semua tampak samar. Ada sekelebat cahaya berwarna-warni melintas sesekali. Lalu, kudengar langkah-langkah kaki di kejauhan._

_Ruangan yang kutuju, ruang konseling?_

_Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di dalamnya telah duduk empat orang yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Aku menutup pintu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih tersisa. Di kursi yang paling ujung, duduk pemuda berambut pirang yang dengan ceria tersenyum menyambutku._

"_Wahh tangkapan sensei bertambah satu." seru pemuda pirang itu bersemangat. Suaranya menggema di telingaku. Aku hanya diam menatapnya. "Naruto" aku seperti mendengar suaraku menggema di kepalaku. _

_Di sebelah si pirang, duduk pemuda bermata hitam kelam, menatapku acuh. "Sasuke" lagi-lagi suaraku menggema di kepalaku._

_Disebelah pemuda bermata hitam itu duduk pemuda berambut mirip nanas, pemuda yang satu ini memasang wajah ngantuk, dari cara duduknya yang lemah lunglai tampak dia sedang sangat malas. "Shikamaru" kembali terdengar suaraku menggema di kepalaku._

_Lalu, di sebelah kananku duduk seorang gadis berambut pirang, dia hanya melirikku tanpa berkomentar. "Ino-chan" suaraku menggema lagi. _

_Tiba-tiba di sebelah kiriku, telah duduk seorang gadis berambut lavender tersenyum padaku. "Hinata"_

_Pemuda pirang di ujung sana membuat lelucon yang membuat gadis lavender di sebelah kiriku tersenyum geli sementara pemuda bermata hitam di sebelah si pirang menanggapinya dengan malas. Di sebelahnya, pemuda berambut nanas merasa terganggu lalu beranjak membentak-bentak si pemuda pirang sementara gadis pirang di sebelah kananku hanya menghela napas lalu beradu argumen dengan si nanas._

_Mereka menikmati suasana itu, berargumen, tertawa, marah, senang, sedih, kesal, kecewa, tersenyum, tapi mereka semakin menjauh dariku. Menjauh. _

_Tiba-tiba aku muncul di padang rumput dengan angin yang berhembus lembut. Di kejauhan sosok Sasuke berdiri menatapku sambil tersenyum mengulurkan tangan. Aku mencoba meraih tangannya tapi dia semakin menjauh dan menjauh._

Aku membuka mataku. "Mimpi" gumamku. Keringat dingin membasahi sekitar leher dan pelipisku. Aku beranjak dari tidurku lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi itu. Jantungku berdebar-debar membuat napasku tak beraturan. Selama beberapa tahun ini, mimpi mengenai mereka sering muncul di tidurku. Penyesalan karena telah berpisah dari mereka masih menghantuiku. Ada perasaan aneh merasuk ke dalam dadaku yang membuatku merasa sesak dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipiku. Perasaan ini. Sambil sesenggukan, aku menyadari perasaan itu. Aku merindukan mereka. Kuseka air mataku, meski ia terus mengalir tanpa sanggup kutahan.

**-sss&sss-**

"Sakura" suara Gaara menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Iya. Maaf aku melamun." Ujarku setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari alam bawah sadarku.

Gaara hanya diam menatapku.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun." Gaara berkata sambil memegangi cangkir kopinya. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia menyeruput isi cangkir itu lalu meletakkannya lagi di atas tatakan.

Aku menggeleng. "_Daijoubu_" ujarku. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Aku tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan teman sekaligus wanita yang sudah menolak lamaranku?" Gaara menyeringai menggodaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Hentikan kata 'wanita yang sudah menolak lamaranku', Gaara. Salahmu sendiri. Selama enam tahun berteman tiba-tiba kau mengajakku menikah. Aku syok, kau tahu." Aku menyilangkan kakiku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

"Kalau begitu, tolong pertimbangkan lagi. Beri aku jawaban final seminggu sebelum keberangkatanku ke Kanada." Gaara menatapku serius.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas meja lalu menyeruput teh dalam cangkirku. Gaara. Teman kuliah sekaligus rekan kerja. Sebulan yang lalu dia melamarku, tapi aku menolak lamarannya karena terlalu syok. Lagipula, ada alasan lain di balik penolakanku. Sasuke. Setidaknya sampai satu minggu yang lalu aku masih berharap pada Sasuke. Sekarang, setelah mengetahui dia menikah, aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam diriku. Aku masih belum puas, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuungkapkan tapi tidak sanggup kukatakan. Ada satu sisi di dalam diriku yang masih tidak ingin menerima kenyataan, ingin menyangkal, ingin memberontak, ingin mengamuk, tapi sisi yang lain menahannya dengan begitu kuat. Mungkin aku akan gila kalau terus menerus seperti ini.

"Aku…akan memikirkannya lagi." Jawabku. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau berharap terlalu banyak padaku, Gaara."

"Hm..aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan, makanya aku masih bisa menemanimu minum teh saat ini. Kalau aku berharap terlalu banyak mungkin aku sudah mempercepat keberangkatanku."

Aku mengerti benar maksudnya. Kalau saja aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan Sasuke, mungkin aku masih bisa mengabaikan peringatan istrinya dan mungkin juga istrinya tidak akan berpikiran curiga terhadapku. Reaksiku mungkin terlalu dramatis.

~_**minaretamachi yukkuri fuki nukeru kaze**__**futarishite itsumo no peesu de aruiteru**_

Nada panggilan ponselku terdengar olehku. Kuraih ponselku dari dalam tas krem yang kuletakkan di sebelahku, sementara nada deringnya terus bergulir.

_**fuzakeatte waratta ato ni kizuita mita kotonai otona-**_"Pik" kugeser simbol telepon berwarna hijau ke sebelah kanan setelah melihat nomor si penelepon di layar ponsel. Nomor telepon yang tidak kukenal. "_Moshi-moshi_" ujarku menyambut si penelepon.

"Ah, Sakura. Ini aku Ino."

"Ino? Kau pake ponsel siapa?"

"Itu tidak penting. Apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Aku dan Shikamaru sedang makan _yakiniku_ di Ichiraku-ya (Author: Ceritanya warung ramen Ichiraku juga menyediakan Yakiniku. Yang nggak setuju angkat kaki! #Author diinjak beramai-ramai :P).

"Kapan kalian pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kau bisa mendengar jawabannya nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, tawaranku ini ada batasnya lho Sakura, kalau kau terus bertanya dan tidak sampai disini dalam 30 menit, tawarannya hangus."

"Heehh…"

"Jya ne. Aku tunggu." 'pik' sambungan terputus.

Aku ternganga hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak diberi kesempatan. Entah kenapa Ino suka menutup telepon tanpa permisi. Aku menghela napas.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi.." Gaara menatapku.

"Hmmm" gumamku sambil tersenyum menatap Gaara.

**-sss&sss-**

Hanya butuh sekitar 15 menit untuk sampai di Ichiraku-ya, tentu aku bisa dengan mudah mencapai tempat itu. Sesampainya disana, aku dengan mudah menemukan Ino dan Shikamaru meski aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan tiga orang lainnya. Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke. Aku berdiri dalam diam begitu melihat mereka. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Aku tidak berpikir akan bertemu mereka disini. Dan pada kenyataannya aku tidak pernah siap untuk bertemu mereka setelah sekian lama.

"Kau pasti kaget, Sakura." Ino berkata dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya terdengar kalem, tenang dan penuh kepedulian. "Aku sendiri terkejut." Lanjut Ino seperti bergumam.

Aku menatap Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian, lalu melirik tak tentu arah. Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan rasa kagetku. Aku menunduk sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan tidak jelas sambil memilikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Duduklah" suara Sasuke membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku tahu aku sedang gugup. Tanpa menjawab, bahkan tanpa menoleh padanya, aku duduk di sebelah Ino berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Aku mencoba bersikap biasa, tapi sikap biasa itu yang bagaimana, aku bahkan tidak tahu. Aku heran bagaimana orang lain bereaksi dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura-chan." Naruto menyapaku. Aku menoleh padanya dan tampak olehku ia tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Iya. Sudah lama… sudah hampir tujuh tahun." Ujarku gugup.

"Kau mengingatnya dengan baik." Sasuke berkata setelah meneguk sake dari slokinya. Aku menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu, kualihkan pandanganku pada Hinata yang sejak tadi terus menatapku, tapi ia mengalihkan pandangannya begitu aku menoleh padanya. Sikap macam apa itu? Apa dia selalu seperti itu?

Kuteguk sake yang disediakan Ino untukku. Entah kenapa Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami berlima terbengong menatap ke arahnya. Sampai ia meneguk sake ke tiganya. Ia menatap kami berlima bergantian.

"Kenapa?" wajah Hinata memerah. "Kalau tidak mabuk, aku tidak bisa mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya." Ujarnya.

Entah dari mana datangnya perasaan rileks yang menelusup ke dalam tubuhku. Aku tertawa tertahan mendengar kata-kata Hinata. "Siapa yang mengajarimu mabuk?" tanyaku mencoba menahan tawa.

Hinata menatapku sambil tertawa cekikikan, ia menyodorkan sloki sakenya ke arahku. "Kampai…" ujarnya. Aku juga menyodorkan sloki sakeku.

"Kampai" balasku, lalu meneguk habis sake dalam sloki-ku. Setelah itu, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke juga menyodorkan sloki sakenya, aku dan Hinata menatap mereka bergantian lalu tertawa.

"Kampai….!" Seru kami secara bersamaan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi pada kita. Ini semua salahku." Ujar Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku yang memperburuk keadaan." bantah Hinata.

"Semua ini salahku." Sasuke ikut-ikutan menyalahkan diri.

"_Mendokusai_." Shikamaru menggerutu. "Kalau kalian bertiga merasa bersalah seharusnya kalian minta maaf pada kami secepatnya. Kenapa harus menunggu tujuh tahun dan menunggu hingga kalian mabuk, huh?"

"Itu benar." Ino menimpali. "Gara-gara kalian bertiga, ah maksudku berempat termasuk Sakura, kita berenam jadi berantakan. Teman macam apa kalian!" Ino meneguk lagi sakenya.

Sambil meletakkan daging di atas panggangan, aku berkata, "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang bersalah. Lagipula aku sudah tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu."

"Tapi, kejadian itu terus mengganggu pikiranku" Hinata berkata serius. "Setelah kejadian itu, aku ingin minta maaf tapi aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku belum dewasa. Tapi, setelah sekian lama, aku menyadari, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Kalian sangat berharga bagiku." Suara Hinata terdengar sumbang, ia menangis. "Hiks…Gomennasai" lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

"Kau ini bicara apa….hiks" Ino berkata sambil menangis. "Jangan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu dengan mudah donk… kata-kata itu mewakili semua orang, tahu." Ia menyumpit daging di panggangan, mencelupkannya ke dalam saus, meniup-niupnya sebentar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya diikuti tangisan.

Naruto yang juga telah berlinang air mata, menyumpit daging di panggangan seperti orang kelaparan, memakannya cepat-cepat. Aku membantunya membolak balik daging di panggangan dan mendinginkannya sebentar.

Meski aku sudah minum banyak Sake, kurasa aku tidak mabuk. Aku masih merasa sadar, apa yang kukatakan, apa yang kudengar, semuanya jelas. Meski pipiku terasa sedikit panas.

"Aku menyesal tidak membuat pertemuan ini lebih cepat." Sasuke bergumam. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia menatapku.

"Pertemuan ini diatur oleh Sasuke." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Ya ya.. dia sekarang sudah jadi CEO di Mangetsu Corp." Ino menambahkan. Ia sepertinya sudah mabuk dari cara ia bicara.

Sasuke masih menatapku. Kupalingkan pandanganku, menatap jauh ke satu sudut di tempat itu. "Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu karena pergi ke London tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi, aku berterima kasih padamu karena mengatur pertemuan ini." Ujarku dingin.

"Formal sekali." Sasuke menyeringai.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Dia juga menatapku. "Kudengar kau sudah menikah" ujarku sedikit gugup.

"Hah?" Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Shikamaru menoleh seketika dengan tampang kaget.

"Kapan kau menikah, Sasuke? Dengan siapa?" Naruto bertanya tanpa ampun. "Kupikir selama ini kau menyukai Sakura-chan."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar lalu beralih menatapku. "Kau membicarakan tentang siapa?"

Aku menyeringai sinis. Aku merasa sangat menyedihkan. "Tentu saja kau" ujarku lemah. Kuhela napasku cukup dalam lalu mengambil tasku. Tenggorokanku mulai terasa sakit. "Aku ke toilet sebentar" ujarku seraya beranjak.

Aku melangkah menuju toilet yang terletak di bagian belakang Ichiraku-ya. Dekat dengan pintu belakang. Tepat ketika aku sampai di depan pintu toilet aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lenganku dari belakang. Itu Sasuke. Dia menarik lenganku hingga tubuhku menghadap padanya, sementara air mataku sudah keluar tak tertahan.

"_Nande_…" gumamku bergetar. "Aku merasa bodoh. Selama bertahun-tahun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang belum kuselesaikan, aku selalu berpikir itu semua mengenai perasaanku terhadapmu. Aku selalu dihantui penyesalan. Kenapa aku tidak memiliki kesempatan? Kenapa?" Kugenggam kemeja di bagian dada Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

Lama Sasuke terdiam. Kucoba menarik lenganku dari tangannya. Tapi genggamannya semakin kuat. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." ujar Sasuke. "Aku selalu ingin mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu', Sakura. Tapi, aku pikir aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke negara ini. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin terkesan mencuri kesempatan dari penolakanmu terhadap Naruto."

Kuhirup udara dalam-dalam sambil menahan sesak, menahan air mata dan menarik cairan hidungku yang memaksa keluar. Sasuke mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya lalu menyodorkannya padaku. Kuambil saputangan itu untuk menghapus air mataku lalu mengeluarkan cairan hidung yang sudah membuatku sulit bernapas.

"Bukan kau saja orang bodoh di dunia ini." Gumam Sasuke.

Aku mendongak menatap matanya. Dia juga menatapku. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Karin…?" tanyaku.

"Karin itu sekretarisku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, dia mengaku sebagai istrimu" bantahku.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya sambil menghela napas. "Kudengar saat dia menjadi sekretaris Itachi, dia juga mengaku sebagai istri Itachi-nii pada Shiho."

"Heeh? _Uso_!"

"_Uso janai_. Dia punya kebiasaan aneh. Dia tidak suka bosnya didekati wanita lain." Jelas Sasuke. Meskipun penjelasan itu sulit dipercaya, tapi rasanya itu sudah cukup bagiku. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Kutunjukkan kartu nama perusahaan yang diberikannya padaku. "Aku menelpon ke perusahaan ini, dan dia menemuiku." Jawabku.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya setelah melihat kartu nama itu. "Gomen. Aku salah memberi kartu. Pantas saja kau tidak menelponku."

Aku menatapnya sambil menggeleng. "Hmm, _daijoubu_. Jadi sekarang boleh kan aku masuk ke toilet?"

"Kau masih ingin ke toilet setelah mendengar semuanya dariku?" Sasuke menatap ke langit-langit sambil menghela napas.

Memangnya aku harus apa?

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain?"

Aku memonyongkan bibirku lalu memiringkan kepalaku 45 derajat ke kiri sambil memutar bola mataku. Berpikir. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku memang benar-benar ingin ke toilet.

"_Maa…taku_" Sasuke menggerutu seraya menarik tubuhku menempel ke tubuhnya lalu mencium bibirku.

Eh…tunggu dulu! Ciuman pertamaku di depan toilet?

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku selalu menginginkannya. Ini kesempatan langka. Hari ini, aku tahu perasaan Sasuke terhadapku dan aku juga bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku seperti telah memperoleh apa yang dulu kutinggalkan. Penyesalan yang kurasakan, perasaan sakit yang kupendam, kebencian, kekosongan, semua hilang entah kemana. Sekarang ini yang kutahu, hatiku terasa penuh. Penuh oleh Sasuke, penuh oleh teman-temanku. Apa yang kutinggalkan di masa lalu kini telah kembal lagi dalam pelukanku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sasuke. "_Aishiteru yo_, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. _Ore mo._" Dia pun memelukku erat.

**-sss&sss- The End-sss&sss-**

Kyaaaaaaaa… akhirnya fic ini selesai juga _

Ini bukan songfic atau fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu, meskipun di dalam fic ini aku mencantumkan lirik lagu [sebagai nada dering ponsel Sakura], apakah itu melanggar peraturan BTC III? Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menghapus lirik itu meski fanfic ini di diskualifikasi, hehe… karena aku suka lagu itu dan menjadikannya nada dering beberapa waktu lalu. :P

Sekarang sih nada dering udah kuganti, The Beginning by One Ok Rock.

Ah, ada yang tahu lirik lagu yang kucantumkan di fic ini?

Yang pernah nonton Kekkaishi pasti sudah tidak asing.

Lagu [nada dering ponsel Sakura] itu berjudul Akai Ito by Inaba Koshi, ending song pertama Anime Kekkaishi. Lagunya mendalam banget… aku jatuh cinta pada lagu itu sejak pertama kali mendengarnya. XD

Jya, kembali ke fic ini, review please… ^^


End file.
